Power Awaken
by Rayzen Dinobot
Summary: A new bot has joined the Autobots but where did he come from and will be the salvation or destruction of the Autobots themselves. Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Transformer franchise. Arcee x Razortooth(oc). Razortooth(oc) x Airachnid. Could Razortooth fall for Arcee or Airachnid lets find out shall we.
1. Chapter 1

The was a normal day for the Autobots, or what seemed like a normal day, the Decepticons had not been seen since Unicron's spark had been extinguished by Optimus and his memories had been brought back to him by his human friend Jack Darby. The Autobots took this time to gather energon from energon mines abandoned by the Decepticons. It had been two weeks since they had any sign of the Decepticons but the Autobot's had been preparing for the Decepticons return. Ratchet had been scanning for any energon signatures from the Autobot base and found something interesting. A new energon signature had appeared somewhere in the desert near Jasper, Nevada. Ratchet quickly calls Optimus and the other Autobot over the com-link. "Optimus come in Optimus." Ratchet said over to com-link.

"Yes old friend." Optimus calmly as he drove down a canyon road.

"I've found a new energon signature in the desert near Jasper, it doesn't seem to match any known Decepticon energon signatures." Said the old medical bot.

"Open a ground bridge to the location and contact Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee and tell them to meet me at base." Ordered the last prime as he drove through a bright green portal that had opened in front of him.

"Yes Optimus." Ratchet said as he opened a ground bridge to the base at the same time as Optimus drove through the portal to the base, transforming as he drove into the base, and not long after he drove through the portal to base his fellow Autobots drove through the portal and transformed as their human partners came through their portal.

"Autobots Ratchet has found a unknown energon signature we must investigate what this signature is. Now Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee you three are going to help me investigate what this signature is, understood?" Said Optimus.

All three Autobots nodded as the last Prime walked to his old friend, Ratchet.

"What can you tell me about the energon signature, Ratchet?" Asked Optimus.

"Only that the energon signature is not Decepticon and it's much to big to be any Autobot we know." Said Ratchet as he opened a ground bridge to the coordinates of the energon signature. "The ground bridge is ready and locked on the coordinates Optimus, but something is wrong I can only bridge you to the area not the exact location." Added Ratchet. "That will have to do old friend…..Is there anything you can tell me on what crashed in the desert." Asked Optimus calmly almost sure it was something that could help either the Autobots or the Decepticons. "No I'm afraid I can not Prime, I can't even get a visual what is emitting the energon signature. The only way for us to know what it is to get a visual from the ground." Said Ratchet. "Alright then, Autobot's we must find out what it is that is emitting the energon signature so we will all split up and search for it. Remember the Deceptions could be anywhere while we are out there so be cautiously." Said Optimus calmly. The other three Autobots nodded in acknowledgement of their leader's orders. "Alright then Autobots. Transform and Roll out." Prime said calmly. All four Autobots transformed into their vehicle forms and quickly sped through the bright green and blue portal. The blue motorcycle femme was the last to enter the portal, and she felt that someone was waiting for here at the crash site, but she didn't know who it would be. Mean while at the crash site, a stasis pod was the cause of the crash and inside the stasis pod was a mysterious cybertronian, he was large like the Dinobot Grimlock and look much very much like him. His optics slowly flickered on and off, even being with in stasis lock he fought with an amazing mount of strength to break free of his prison. While his strength slowly slipped away from him a blue sports motorcycle drives up to the crashed stasis pod and transforms. She studies the pod and then looks into the pod to see who it was that was frozen in the pod. She jumped in surprise when she saw who it was in the pod, thinking it was Grimlock. "Arcee to Prime, I found what it was that caused the crash and emitting the energon signal." The blue femme said awaiting to hear from Optimus but there was nothing heard but static. She couldn't believe her luck she had found the source of the energon but it seems that something was disrupting her com link. "Slag it." She said to herself and sighed before turning her attention to the stasis pod and began to wonder if it was the cause of the disruptment. She slowly placed her hand against the stasis pods servo scanner and a bright light flashes from the scanner and a holographic message pops up in front of her face. The message was in pure cybertronian and read _'Do you wish you to unlock it.'_ Arcee stared at the message before typing in three cybertronian letters as a her response to the message. After she had typed her response to the holo-message quickly disappeared and a loud hiss could be heard from the pods large hatch. As the hatch door opened and rose up slowly the large bulky Dinobot look alike could be seen fully. He was sitting down in the pod, so while he was like this he was ruffly the same height of Arcee herself so she could only imagine is true height if he were to come back online. The mech's optics still continued to fade in and out before the they shot to life and the large mech began to move and come back online. Arcee had her back turned to the newly reactivated mech as he slowly rose from his prison and stepped out carefully his long shadow cast by the sun caught the femme's attention causing her to shoot around, only to see a grey and red towering mech in front of her. The bulky mech looked down and tilted his head slightly in question of the small femme. "….Me…..Razortooth. Not.…Grimlock." The mech spoke with a deep and loud voice. Arcee stared at the large mech and put her hand on his shoulder. "I am called Arcee…Why were you in that stasis pod, Razortooth?" She asked the large mech before a bright blue and green portal opened up behind her and the large mech jumped up and readied himself for a battle, stepping in front of Arcee protectively and growled as it was Optimus and the Bumble Bee who appeared through the portal. Optimus noticed that there was a large mech standing in front of Arcee and was ready for a battle. "Easy there, we won't hurt you. We just want to know where Arcee is." Said Prime as the large mech slowly easier from his battle stance and stood normally while Bumble Bee only beeped an whirred as Arcee popped out from behind the large mech and walk up to her black and yellow friend and reassured him that she was completely fine. Razortooth stared at the last Prime in front of him and tilted his head slightly, "Me…Razortooth. You…Prime?" The grey plated asked the last Prime. "Yes I am Prime, how do you know who I am?" Asked Prime. "Me…Help Prime in war…against De-Decepticons." Said Razortooth and walked up to Prime. The large mech was taller then Prime only by a two or three feet and held out his hand. Prime studied the large mech and slowly grabs the mech's hand and shacks it slowly. "Welcome to planet Earth then Razortooth." Prime said to the grey mech as he turned and walked trough the green and blue portal back to the Autobot base. Mean while high up in the air a black silent helicopter watched everything from when the tall grey mech was released to when he meet and joined team Prime. "He will be mine, his power belongs only to his queen." The silent helicopter said before flying away. "And I am his queen."


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright then here is the second chapter and lets just say life suck for both me and Razor**

**Razor: Hey! Don't bring me into this and besides its not my fault that Airachnid has a thing for you! But then again she's probably pissed that she's not in the story like Arcee.**

**Shut up! The last thing I need is that spider femme to come after me like last time and...She's right behind me isn't she**

**Razor: Yep. **

**Airachnid: Rayzen~ Lets have a quick talk.**

**Crap...Well you know what to do Razor! *Runs off with Airachnid in chase***

**Razor: Yeah yeah...Rayzen does not own the Transformers if he did I'm pretty sure he won't have but me in the series...oh well I do feel for the little guy. **

**WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING LITTLE RAZOR!**

**Razor: Anyways on with the story.**

Two weeks. Two weeks have pasted since Razortooth as joined Team Prime, and still he is a mystery to his new fellow Autobots. While Razortooth has helped the Autobots find new and untapped mines of energon in his first week of joining team Prime, Ratchet has kept him cooped up in the medical wing of the base to scan and test the grey plated giant for the entire second week. Ratchet also checked to see if he could fix his voice chip, for the way Razortooth spoke sounded as if he was raised by cave-bots and it truly bothered the old medibot. While Razortooth waited he was constantly in a sleep like mode for the scans and testes seemed to drain him of his energy quickly, and while he as asleep he dreamt…of a squad of Autobots, known only as the Demolition-bots and their leader. After Ratchet finally released Razortooth from the medical wing he told Optimus he may have found something interesting. "Optimus I believe I have found something truly freighting and amazing on our new guest." said the old medic. "What did you find old friend?" asked Prime. As Ratchet showed Prime the results of Razortooth's scans and tests before showing prime a hologram of Razortooth's transformation-cog compared to a normal one. "Notice anything different Optimus?" asked the medical officer. "It seems like his T-cog is much bigger than those of any normal cybertronian…perhaps he is a triple changer, I've read about them in the archives. But to actually meet one…It is truly an amazing spectacle." "But Prime if he truly is a triple changer then why haven't we seen him change his form?" Ratchet protested. "I believe that he does not wish to change his form until he is sure he will show us when he is ready…which I believe is soon, old friend." Prime spoke in a calm voice as usual, but while the two bots conversed, Razortooth began to awaken. The large grey plated mech's optics flickered as he awoken from his forced recharge cycle, from Ratchet's test. Razortooth slowly propped himself up on the medical berth and shook his head lightly. "Me not doing anymore tests for you Ratchet…" he said in a low and tired voice that could still be heard from across a room. Both Ratchet and Optimus heard his comment and turned their attention from the computer screen and towards Razortooth. "I needed to know what you were, Razortooth, but I did notice something when I scanned you…You seem to have a neural memory blocker in your neural processor, do you know how it got there or did you even know about it, also what is your alt mode might I ask, or do you even have an alt mode?" "Ratchet I think it would be best if we gave Razortooth a moment to gather his thoughts." Optimus intervened between Ratchets endless questions from Razortooth. "….Me put it there, Ratchet…To block past, and pain…" Razortooth quickly got up from the medical berth and walked toward the door. "Me gonna look around Prime…" Prime only nodded in acknowledgment and with that Razortooth left the room to explore the base. "Prime…Do you think that it is best for him to go exploring the base by himself?" "Old friend I believe that he just needs space and this will give him that needed space. Now come along Ratchet we have to inform the children of our newest member." "Right Optimus but do you think that it is best-" Ratchet was cut off by the sound of a loud and piercing scream that came from the command center. Both Optimus and Ratchet sped from the medial bay and to the command center only to find Razortooth standing in front of Jack Darby, Miko Nakadai, and Rafael "Raf" Esquivel. The one who screamed was Miko but it was not a scream of fear but of amazement of the large mech before her. Both Jack and Raf just stared at the large mech in amazement. Miko began to fire a barrage of questions at the large mech before her. "Who are you? How strong are you? How did you get here? How come you're so tall? Are you taller than Optimus?" Her questions would have continued if not for Jack and her guardian,Bulkhead, stopping the barrage of questions. "Miko, let the big bot be already he must have just woken up from Ratchet's tests" "But Bulk…" "No buts Miko. Sorry about that Razor." "It fine…She just curious…" Razortooth knelt down down towards the three children and tilted his head. "Me Razortooth…Who you three?" The three kids merely looked at each other before answering. "I'm Jack, Jack Darby, Arcee's partner." "I'm Miko, Miko Nakadai, Bulkhead's partner." And I'm Rafeal Esquivel but you can all me Raf, Bumblebee's partner." Razortooth only tilted his head again before nodding slightly and standing back up to his full height. Optimus walked up to Razortooth and put a hand on his shoulder. "Razortooth would you like to tell us about how you got here and why you block your memories?" Razortooth slowly turned to face Prime and let out a heavy sigh, before nodding slowly. "Need to remove…memory blocker…Then can show you…" "Of course, my friend. Ratchet prepare to help our friend here." With only a few moments Ratchet had removed Razortooth's memory blocker and hooked him up to a monitor so everyone could view his memories. "Are you ready Razortooth?" Ratchet asked. Razortooth only nodded and with in a millisecond his optics brightened slightly as he was hooked up to the monitor. "Here we go…" That was all Razortooth said before his memories flooded his mind, his optics widened from the sudden surge of memories. When the surge calmed down Razortooth's memories flowed through the monitor but something caught Optimus' optics, The Autobot Academy. **_Flashback_**_; 'Come on troops this is the only training your gonna get and with the way you all are training you're gonna get your aft's handed to you by Decepticons.' A old solid red cybertronian shouted at the many troops, training in marksmanship to hand to hand combat. A group of future Autobots trains separate from the other troops, four mechs and one femme train together. 'All right, that's enough. Shreddown, Coilbreaker go check on the energon supplies and bring back some energon for everyone. Sharpback and Quicksave, you both check the security systems. I got a feeling the Decepticons are up to something.' A large, grey plated mech ordered the rest of the bots, this mech closely resembled two shortest mechs, one a bronze and silver color scheme and the other a grey and black color scheme both the same height of, if not taller then, Arcee, nod and put away their weapons before walking away from the group. 'Razor…You think the Decepticons would actually try to take the academy?' The large and bulky mech close to Razortooth's height asked, his color scheme matched that of Grimlock's.'Sharpback you know that Razor would never do this if he didn't have evidence and was sure of the attack.' Now the femme spoke, she was about the height of Arcee and looked like a femme version of Ratchet only slimmer, her color scheme was red and white indicating she was a medibot. Sharpback only nodded and walked off to the security station with Quicksave. As the two left two Razor turned to look at the setting sun of cybertron but his peace was quickly destroyed by the sound of motile explosions. 'Sharpback report…Sharpback tell me what happened?' Razor scanned the area till he found the trail of smoke rising into the sky, it was coming from the the training grounds, were most of the trainees would be. 'Razor…Decepticons…Full on assault…Training grounds…Coms system damaged…Security systems jammed…Decepticons looking for something…' Sharpback's transmission was full of static and gapes, leaving Razor to only receive parts of the transmission. Razor quickly made his way to the training grounds hoping he was not too late to save if not delay the Decepticons. Razor made it to the training ground, noticing a large battle happing right before him, he quickly rushed down to help his fellow troops and noticed his friends protecting Quicksave as she patched up a few damaged troops. He quickly made his way to them, pulling out his sword, it was a long and bulky sword meant for destructive damage and kills but still maneuverable and light. Skewering several Decepticons along the way with his sword, Razortooth made his way towards his friends. After reaching his fellow Autobots, the battle quickly tilted in the Autobots favor, thanks to Razor's strategy, Sharpback's ferocity in battle, the motorcycle twins Coilbreaker and Shreddown speed and accuracy, and Quicksave's repairs. The battle soon ended with a large pile of Decepticon corpses and a large puddle of leaking energon. The academy remained under Autobot control and the small team of Autobots that held off the invaders were promoted by the newly appointed Prime, Optimus. Razor had requested that his "team" remained together as a squad, this squad was later known as the Demolition-bots. **Flashback Ends. **_Soon every bot turned their optics towards Razortooth, Arcee's lip quivering and servos shacking as she stared at Razortooth like she had seen a ghost. "R-Razorturn…Is that really you…?" Arcee asked her voice was trembling; energon tears began to swell in her optics. Razortooth only stared back Arcee before unhooking himself from the monitor and walking up to Arcee and wrapping his large metal arms around her. "Good to see you…CeeCee." As Arcee heard that name being called she began to cry as she wrapped her slender metal arms around the large bot, as far as she could and buried her faceplate into Razor's chest, unable to stop the tears as she lets it shank in, a certain bot that she had once cared for has come back to her. All the bots just stared at Arcee and Razortooth, Ratchet with a face of awe and shock, Bumble bee only beeped and clicked with a happy tone, Bulkhead only smiled that Arcee had some that cared for her, and Optimus only stared at Razortooth before he asked his question. "What happened to you, old friend?"


	3. Chapter 3

"What!?" All the bots shouted even Optimus, rarely shouted only when he deemed it necessary and from what he heard from Razortooth, now recognized as Razorturn the leader of the Demolition-bots, told him his story of how he came to be.

"That's right, Shockwave destroyed me and my team…All to turn me into this. Something his _insecticon pets _called a Dinobot. I only remember bits and pieces tough." (Yes yes I know this my be to quick for another Flashback but My story my rules now, Rayzen out.)

**_Flashback begins: _**_'Come now Insecticons we have much to do.' A large purple and silver plated single optic bot said. His voice lacked any emotion, both of his talon tipped servos typed on a holographic keyboard, his lone optic staring at the data in front of him before looking up at a large grey and red plated mech. His large bulging arms held back by two cybertronian energon bracers, only a few Cybertronian's have ever broken free of the braces. The mech's optics and body lights, as well as Autobot insignia seemed dimmed, if at anything off. _

_Razor groaned in pain from Shockwave's procedure, everything still fresh on his mind, replaying over and over. Everything happened so fast, Razor and his squad had been sent to the Sea of Rust to investigate a strange energy signature. Believing it was a hidden Decepticon base, Razor and the squad set out to find the source of the energy signature. When they had landed they were ambushed, by strange insect like cybertronian life forms, Razor with his squad in tow made as far as they could before being overwhelmed at in a tunnel underneath the Sea of Rust. _

_When Razor came to he was horrified by what he saw his squad, his friends, were being cut apart piece by piece. He thanked Primus that he was the only one that had awoken for he could not stand to hear his friends scream in pain as they were destroyed in front of him. Then came his turn, amazingly he had endured the pain long enough to see who was the cause of it all…Shockwave, the Deceptions head scientist. _

_Shockwave was impressed by Razor's power and decided to spline his source code with that of a carbon based life form from another planet. Time passed slowly for Razor, over and over again he was cut apart and soldered back together till he reached the form in which Shockwave was pleased with and then he began his final touches to Razor's new form, neural processor surgery, to reroute power from his basic core functions to complete and udder destruction of his enemy. But something went completely against Shockwave's plans, Razor once again regained conciseness and broke free from his bindings, attempting to attack Shockwave, but Shockwave, as ever, had a back up plan and released the three main Insecticon's, Sharpshot, Kickback, and Hardshell, to immobilize the large mech, and that is how Razor found himself in is new bindings, with Shockwave only a couple of yards away from him. _

_'Sharpshot, prepare to administer stress test Theta 47-B.' Sharpshot only grinned and jump on top of a large cable before two energon tesla coils raise before Razor and crackled with red energy. Not long after Sharpshot allowed a follow of energy to hit Razor, only it did not cause him pain instead it only woke him up, his optics and other lights shot to life as he roared and pulled against his braces trying to reach Shockwave only to be pulled back by the braces. 'Rahhhh Kill You! Shockwave!' Razor shouted as he pulled against his braces, only able to reach with in a few feet of Shockwave as he stared at Razor, with slight amazement in his lone optic. Soon the red energy ended and Razor soon slipped back into unconsciousness. _

_'It barely even flinched; let me play with it Shockwave!' 'Or let me play with Razortooth, let me me me; Nahahaha!' Both Sharpshot and Kickback said as Hardshell read the diagnostics from the stress test. 'Unfortunately I can not allow that to happen for now. Now, Hardshell bring me the neural memory blocker, perhaps I can gain control over "Razortooth" by blocking his earlier memories and then, I shall have the ultimate weapon for Lord Megatron.' Shockwave said as Hardshell approached with a small,silver, rectangular device in his right servo. 'Here you go Shockwave.' Hardshell said as he handed over the device to Shock wave, who in turn then placed the device in a slot next to the holo-computer before typing something in and the sound of a whir could be heard and a the device appeared behind Razor's head. 'Hardshell begin the procedure.' _

_Shockwave's order was followed when Hardshell pressed a button that slid the device into Razor's processor but before Shockwave could set the parameters an explosion was heard. It was a power line that blew and that power line led to Razor's braces. Awakened by the explosion Razor looked around before pulling on the braces around his arms and broke free of them with ease. The sound of Razor's braces breaking caught the attention of the Insecticons as well as Shockwave. 'Impossible. The back ups should have been able to hold you until the power line was fixed. Insecticons stop him.' 'NO ONE CONTROLS RAZORTOOTH!' Razor thrust his fist into the floor in a rage and his body began to shift and change until it stopped and left in Razor's place a large mechanical Tyrannosaurs Rex. Razorturn was no more in his place as Razortooth. After a short battle between the Insecticon's, which left Sharpshot and Kickback severely injured while Hardshell lost his ability to speak as well as suffer major damage. _

_All that was left was Shockwave, who raised his arms up in defense as Razortooth bit down on Shockwave's left arm. Razortooth swung Shockwave around like he was a rag doll, smashing him against the walls and floor before throwing him across the room. Shockwave's left arm was torn from his body, and was still in Razortooth's mouth, being crushed by the sheer power of his new forms jaws. 'ME RAZORTOOTH, ME KING!' Soon after Razortooth returned to his bipedal form and walked towards the door but soon stopped and looked down at his servos. 'What happened to me…Can't Remember past, only remember name…Me Razortooth.' Razortooth turned to look at a damaged screen of a holo computer and read what he could see and still understand. 'Me Razortooth…Me made to find Op-Op-Optiums Pirme and A-Autobots…Help Autobots.' Razortooth soon backed away from the screen and walked towards the door, punching through it with ease then ripping it apart, leaving a broken bunch of Insecticons and Shockwave. _**_Flashback ends._**

All the Autobots stared at Razor, some had rage filled optics while others had such as Optimus had looks of regret for sending his team to their deaths, Arcee on the other hand had tear filled optics, for not being there when Razor needed her most and she had thought she had lost him just as she lost Tailgate and Cliffjumper. Razor only held her closer to keep her from crying and to prove to himself it was real. Soon he let go of Arcee and turned towards Optimus. "Prime do you have a room open, I'm feeling a little tired from all the sudden rush of memories." Razor asked. "Yes we do old friend, please follow me." Razor only nodded at prime before looking down at Arcee. "Come by later or any time to talk CeeCee." Razor said with a slight smile, Arcee only smiled and nodded and gave Razor one more tight hug before letting him go with Optimus, who in turn was followed by Ratchet. Arcee turned around only to see a grinning BumbleBee, Bulkhead, and Miko. Arcee quickly returned to her solider demeanor and glared at the three.

"What?" She said as sternly as possible but failed. "Oh nothing just that you seemed a little to friendly towards Razortooth." Said a grinning Miko. "Come on Arcee we _All_ saw how you looked when he called you _CeeCee." _Joined in a smiling Bulkhead. "**And we _All_ noticed how you hugged him, like you had seen a ghost of someone. You just let go of all your emotions when you saw him." **Bumblebee beeped and whirred with a very happy tone. Arcee was about to argue with them but something stopped her, a little voice in her head whispered to her, it was a light whisper but she still heard it clearly. '_Don't deny your feels for him, You crave for him for him to hold you closer then any one else. You want to feel him like never before, you want to become one with him. You feel it in your spark, he is yours and yours alone, no one else can have him but _you_.' _

Arcee blushed internally at the thought but she was not arguing with the voice instead she just sighed and began to walk away from the group before turning her head ever so slightly and called over her shoulder. "Jack, come on it's time to take you home or your mother is gonna yell at you for being late." Jack popped up from behind Bulkheads leg, trying to hide his smile. He was happy that Arcee had found Razor and from what he could tell he knew she cared for the mech in a more then friends way, although she tried to hide it.

Jack quickly walked towards Arcee as she transformed into her blue motorcycle and he climbed on the motorcycle and it took off, speeding out of the base and down a desert road, heading to the town of Jasper. While back at the base Optimus had finished showing Razor the free room and S.A.F.E and the layout of the entire base, though Ratchet had made the trip take slightly long with him constantly scanning Razor. "I hope that Ratchet did not bother you during the trip Razor."

"No Optimus he did not bother me, was just doing his job. Now I hope you don't mind if I go back to the command center, I just noticed that everyone has a vehicle mode to fit into earth's society but me." With that Razor began to walk back to the command center where Miko, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee were waiting for the mech, they only wanted to talk with the mech.


End file.
